Appetizers? On Me!
by Langus
Summary: Something for everyone! A collection of Inuyasha drabbles and one shots featuring InuyashaKagome, SesshomaruKagome, SangoMiroku, SesshomaruRin, Souta, and others. A spicy mix of romance, angst and humour, with a dash of citrus added in for flavour.
1. Changing of the Tide

_When?_ he asked himself.

The waves lapped quietly at the shore, breaking across the sand before they reached his feet. A cluster of dark clouds looming in the distance threatened summer rain but for now the sky was clear and the moon bright.

He watched her with a careful eye.

She'd hiked her silk kimono above her knees to keep it dry. The waves rushed greedily at her slender calves with a dull roar, threatening to pull her beneath the rip tide. Captivated, she stared up at the blue moon and basked in its cool light.

Her skin, illuminated by the soft glow, was smooth and luminescent, rivalling the most well crafted marble statue. The ebony hair that'd once fallen loose and unruly about her shoulders sat twisted in a careful bun at the nape of her neck. Even standing in the ocean with her clothes pulled up above her knees she was elegant.

Breathtaking.

Beautiful.

He called to her. She glanced over her shoulder, a radiant smile on her lips. His breath hitched, if only for a moment.

"The tide has turned," he said simply.

She nodded once and looked away with a secretive smile. She understood.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

_Author's Note: _This one was written for MediaMiner's Maximum Challenge Drabble contest for Feb '08. The theme was "Confession." I thought of the idea while walking home from the bus stop the other night. It was pretty cold out, snow everywhere, but the moon was bright and full. 


	2. Excluded

_Some things never change. _

He glanced sidelong at the group of school aged children running amok on the playground. Their high-pitched screams and giggles filled the early afternoon air and complimented the city's muggy heat. He watched with an impassioned eye as one youngster strayed from the rest of the pack.

The boy was small, gangly and awkward. With his head hung low he moodily kicked the sand at his feet, creating tiny whirlwinds of dust in the air. The other children didn't notice his absence and from the despondent look on the boy's face it wasn't the first time.

The youngsters carried on with their game of tag, too involved to notice or care that they'd excluded one of their own. The boy eventually sauntered up to the bench he was sitting on. Without a word he sat down.

"Rough day?" he probed. The boy breathed a heavy sigh and his shoulders noticeably sagged, as though the weight of the world rested upon them.

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between them as they became lost in their own thoughts. The city hummed around them and the ruckus from the playground grew louder.

"Does it get better?" The boy asked suddenly.

He couldn't have been older than eight, but the boy already understood that they weren't so different. "Honestly? No."

It seemed cruel to take that little bit of hope from him, but the way he saw it he was doing the boy a favour. Why lie and tell him that the world was sunshine and roses when it so obviously wasn't?

He felt the boys gaze on him but couldn't summon the courage to return it. After a long while the boy looked away and stared hard at the playground. He jumped off the bench with a 'hup' and took a few steps towards the other children. Stopping suddenly, he turned and cast a genuine smile over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

He nodded amiably and watched the boy dart back to the playground, retrieve his knapsack from the ground and dash across the field.

With the sun beginning to set over the tops of the nearby skyscrapers he decided it was time he left as well. He didn't like to linger in this place, with so many old ghosts and memories around to haunt him. With a weary look he cast an eye towards the far end of the field where the boy had disappeared. He envied him.

_If only it was that easy…_

* * *

_Author's Note: _I wrote this one for a drabble challenge at my school's writing club. The theme was exclusion and it was supposed to be between 100-500 words. I didn't originally write it with an Inuyasha character in mind, but when I thought about it I realized that this scenario could suit several of them - Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru - well...if you put them in an AU setting that is.

If you liked it please leave a review. I'd like to hear your thoughts since writing drabbles is sort of new ground for me. Thanks!


	3. Kagome's Secret

Kagome Higurashi had a secret.

It kept her company during the bleary-eyed morning treks into school. It made each tedious day pass by in a flurry of anxious anticipation. It brought a smile to her lips each night in those last moments before she drifted off to sleep. Oh yes, Kagome Higurashi had a big secret and it was hers to cherish and protect.

It was Friday, 3:00 PM. There was only an hour left until school was done for the day. With chin resting on hand, she stared dazedly out the window at the spring blossoms on the schoolyard trees and waited impatiently for class to begin.

Last period was always her favourite of the day. Her friends couldn't understand why she never wanted to skip last period and go with them to the mall. She tried to brush it off with weak excuses about her grades slipping and her Mom keeping her on a short leash. After a while they'd stop asking her to come, but she really didn't mind.

Hearing the door to the classroom slide open and snap shut, she directed her attention to the front of the room and felt a familiar pang in her chest. The warmth she'd grown accustomed to over the past six months spread through her veins like warmed sake. Behind the teacher's desk stood a beautiful male specimen, utterly perfect in every way. Sesshomaru Taisho – history teacher extraordinaire. He glanced up at the room at large while he organized his notes, though his eyes avoided her completely.

"Let's begin," he stated in that smooth baritone she loved so much.

The class obeyed immediately – cellphones were tucked away, card games were postponed, conversations halted. When he spoke everyone listened. Practically glowing with happiness, Kagome flipped open her textbook to the designated page and made ready to take notes.

Moving with a certain grace that only he seemed to posses, Prof. Taisho made his way to the whiteboard and jotted down a few dates and names. Apparently they were going to be discussing the Meiji Restoration – what fun. He snapped the lid back onto the whiteboard marker with a loud 'clack' and turned around to fix the class with a stern, golden-eyed stare.

"Can anyone tell me who the key figures in the Meiji Restoration were?"

A few students put up their hands, a few looked ready to fall asleep. Kagome smiled in her seat and tried to ignore the warmth pooling between her thighs. But damn did he ever look hot in pinstripes. His eyes roamed the classroom for a few seconds before settling on her. She shrank back and squirmed under his probing gaze.

"Higurashi – Care to answer the question?"

The blood rushed to her face shading her cheeks crimson as she stared hopelessly at the word-filled pages of her textbook.

"Uhhh…"

He lifted a contentious eyebrow at her as he was inclined to do when unimpressed by something. She could feel the sweat glistening on her brow and the blood was roaring like a freight train in her ears. Gods, why did he have to pick on her? She squirmed a little more in her seat before squeaking out a very defeated sounding, "I don't know?"

"And that, class, is why it is ALWAYS a good idea to come prepared. Ms. Higurashi – see me after class."

His demand was followed by a round of the obligatory 'oooo's and quiet snickers. Kagome could feel her face burning and shrank further down in her seat. She'd never understand why he got off on embarrassing her that way. He took no small amount of pleasure in it either, in fact, she was certain he enjoyed it immensely.

It was another forty minutes before the last bell of the day sounded. While everyone else bounded up from their seats, Kagome slowly packed her bag. A few students sent her sympathetic looks as they strolled by her desk on their way to the door. She smiled meekly up at them and slowly latched her bag shut. It was only after the last student's back disappeared out the door that she stood from behind her desk. With her arms crossed in front of her chest, she glared at him as he calmly collected the papers on his desk.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was what necessary?" he retorted evenly.

"Calling on me in front of everyone like that and making me look like an idiot!"

"I don't appreciate you coming to my class unprepared," he shot back.

She ground out a hiss before stomping her way to the whiteboard to erase the notes he'd posted up earlier. He was so infuriating! With all that arrogance and hot air in his head she wondered how there was even room for a brain!

On days like this she would start to wonder what exactly she saw in a man like him anyway, but then he'd do something to change her mind. Like creep up behind her while she was preoccupied with erasing the whiteboard and nuzzle her neck, for instance.

"You smell good. New perfume?"

Unable to control the knowing smile the crept across her lips, she turned in his arms. "Body wash," she corrected before snagging his tie between her hands. She pulled his head down and he rewarded her with a brief kiss.

"Mmmm, I like it. Use it more often," he mumbled between kisses while her fingers worked at slowly loosening the knot of his tie.

"I'll consider it," she mused, playing coy while his hands possessively stroked her thighs. "As long as you promise not to pick on me in class anymore."

He 'Hn'ed as he was inclined to do when he wanted to appease her without actually promising anything. Without further comment he hoisted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her over to his desk. The rush she felt at having such power over a man like him was intoxicating. She smiled devilishly while her hands went to work unbuttoning his blazer.

He shrugged the jacket off with a careless movement, sending it to the floor in a 'whup' of fine wool. His lips found hers easily and he'd begun to unbutton her blouse when the unmistakeable 'shhhk' of the classroom door sliding open made them both pause.

Their heads turned in unison toward the door to find one of her classmates standing in the hall. Shinji was his name – a small, scraggly waif of a boy with thick glasses and a naturally awkward disposition. He gaped at their compromising position, swallowed audibly, stuttered something about forgetting his textbook and then quickly snapped the door shut.

Uttering a sigh of resignation, Kagome released the buttons of his dress shirt and pushed herself up off the desk. Wearing a disappointed frown, she collected her bag from her chair and slung it over her shoulder. He took his time collecting his things together while she waited next to his desk. Every so often he would aim a scathing glance at the door and with each one her frown deepened.

"Well I guess that's the end of that," she mused, fully expecting the entire 'we can't do this' speech from him. Instead he encircled her waist with his free arm and backed her into the whiteboard. Their eyes met for an instant before he placed a smouldering kiss against her lips, the kind that could leave any woman feeling weak in the knees.

"We'll just have to be more careful next time. The classroom was a poor choice. What are your thoughts on the history stacks at the library?"

Licking the taste of him from her lips, she caught the lusty gleam in his eyes and smirked.

"I think that history never had it so good."

* * *

_Author's Note: _This was my first post for LJ's iyfic contest weekly drabble challenge. The theme of the week was "High School AU". Turned out with just the right amount of sauciness, I think. It was originally longer but it seemed to have a bit more kick once I trimmed it down. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A Lecher and a Demon Slayer

_Sango's eyes, her silky hair, ahhh and I can't forget about that luscious bottom._

"Can I join you?"

He opened one eye and glanced up at the woman who preoccupied his every waking thought. She stood over him, with the sun at her back. He motioned to the ground next to him and laced his hands behind his head.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not to worry my dear Sango. I was simply meditating."

Catching the licentious gleam in his eye, she sat down and hugged her knees into her chest.

"Meditating huh? What exactly is it you're meditating about?"

He made a show of looking abashed and smiled inwardly. _My dear Sango you know me better than you realize. _

"Why the wonderful scriptures of Buddha of course!"

She rested her chin atop her knees and quietly studied the carefree way his body reclined atop the grass. Amidst the jumble of thoughts and questions crowding her mind, there was one that stood out from the rest - _What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

A heavy silence stretched between them, overburdened with unspoken thoughts and desperate emotions. He took note of the mixed emotions dancing in her eyes. What had ever made him think he deserved someone like her?

He was biding his time, waiting for the day when she'd open her eyes and realize she deserved better. What was he but a humble monk with no money, no prospects, and a heart that loved her?

"Miroku, can I ask you a question?"

She had his undivided attention. Not even a 'sitting' war between Kagome and Inuyasha could've diverted it. He longed for moments like these; times when they could be alone and _talk_. They didn't do it often enough.

She kept her eyes glued to the grass at her feet. "When we first met…" She hesitated. "Why didn't you ask me to bear your child?"

Miroku's eyes grew wide. _Of all the things to ask…_

"I seem to recall you were hardly in any shape to be accepting propositions from a wayward monk," he pointed out.

She pursed her lips. True, she'd been half dead when they'd first met but something told her there was more to it than that.

"There's another reason isn't there?" she pushed, stunned by her own boldness.

Miroku sighed quietly. He was well aware he'd have to tell her the truth. He owed her that much at least. His eyes gazed thoughtfully up at the cloudless sky and his heart did the talking.

"Because I loved you."

"B-but that's impossible!" she demanded incredulously, "you'd only just met me!"

"I know," he laughed lightly. "Crazy isn't it?" After a moment of contemplation he added, "I knew I could never touch you."

She scoffed to hide the fierce blush colouring her cheeks and crossed her arms under her chest. "Hasn't stopped you lately!"

He chuckled at her and his hand twitched atop his stomach. What he wouldn't give to be caressing those fine assets…

* * *

_Author's Note: _I wrote this one when I was toying with the idea of doing a Sango Miroku fic. I didn't have the energy to do a full fic so I wrote a few one-shots instead. This drabble is essentially a whitled down one-shot. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get it down to 500 words! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. I'd love to hear your thoughts :) 


	5. Learn By Example

"I hate you! Leave me alone!"

The bedroom door slammed shut so hard it rattled in the frame. He missed the sound of his mother's forlorn sigh on the other side and her withering comment that he'd become 'nothing but a rebellious teenager.'

Souta Higurashi cursed and stomped over to the window with his arms folded across his chest. From the second story he had an almost perfect view of the well house. He scowled at it.

_That damn well..._

With a sigh he flopped onto his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She'd been gone three years and a day. It was always hard this time of year. He'd never forgive her for not saying 'goodbye'. She'd just disappeared down that well without a second thought as to how he would feel about it. It was hard sometimes not to hate her.

Turning his head to the side, he stared at the family portrait on the bedside table. Kagome had her arms wrapped around his nine-year-old self in a hug. His eyes lingered a while on her smile. He couldn't blame her for wanting to be with him. What girl could resist someone as cool as Inuyasha anyway?

He chuckled at a few lingering memories of the troublesome half-demon and sat up. Wearing his best feral grin, Souta made a claw shape with his hand and took a quick swipe at the air.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Perhaps he still had a few things to learn after all.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for LJ's iyfic contest weekly drabble challenge. The theme for week 159 was "Rebel" and we were given a 250 word limit.


	6. The Loyal Servant

If you think you understand my relationship with Sesshomaru, I can tell you that you are mistaken. I regret to inform you that you've been operating under a gross misapprehension for quite some time now.

It's nothing to feel embarrassed over. Please, let me reassure you when I say that you are not alone. Like Sesshomaru himself, you probably assume that he is the one in control. Sesshomaru makes the decisions. Sesshomaru chooses our path. Sesshomaru has the power to restore life and bring death. It's almost laughable. Were I not so loyal a servant I would have abandoned His Royal Arrogance decades ago. But I am loyal, hence I have stayed, and I will explain why.

It hasn't been easy, I will admit. The presumptuous I put up with daily is nauseating. My task, however, is an important one, and well worth putting up with such things. It was bestowed upon me long before I ever met Sesshomaru and for that reason alone it is my burden to carry. Such is what it means to be loyal and I am the most loyal of servants.

But please, don't feel sorry for me. I have no need for your pity, nor do I want it. I am reassured by the knowledge that between the two of us, I am the one who holds the power. I am the one who controls our future and I am the one who has shaped him into the man he has become.

It was I who taught Sesshomaru how to care for someone other than himself. It was I who educated the fearsome Lord of the West on trivialities like love and compassion. I am the one who gave him the strength he needed to find his own path. I am the one who saved him from himself. It is because of me that he will succeed. Me.

But no one thinks of that when they think of us together do they? They think of me as nothing more than one of his possessions. I am nothing but a tool to be utilized on his path of conquest. I am just another thing he keeps at his side. But that's okay. Honestly, I don't mind, because at the end of the day I know that I am the one who made him what he is.

I am the one who gave him the power you 'ooh' and 'ahh' over. I am the one who gave him the compassionate heart that makes you sigh and tremble. How did I do it you ask? It was simple really. I forced him to save the life of one ningen girl. Who'd have thought changing a man could be so simple? Certainly not I. Certainly not anyone who knew Sesshomaru before that day. Just ask his brother. I'm sure he can tell you the extent of my master's cold hearted, ruthless nature in vivid detail. He wasn't named 'The Killing Perfection' for nothing. But on that day, much against his will, I forced him to save that girl's life and it changed him forever.

There is no need to thank me. I don't expect any praise or words of adoration. I humbly ask that when you think of us and the relationship we share, Sesshomaru and I, you remember which of us is strongest and you never once, not even for a moment, forget that I, Tenseiga, hold the power.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for LJ's iyficcontest weekly drabble challenge. The theme for week 160 was "Power" and we were given a 250 word minimum. This one actually won me first place so I'm quite pleased with it. :) Wrote it on a whim before bed.


	7. License to Kill

It was the village children who first made her aware of his existence. 'The monster in the cave' they called him. The description was fitting enough, but at the time she couldn't possibly have known the extent to which they had so perfectly described him.

Thinking they were bringing her along on another one of their imaginative adventures, she'd allowed them to lead her by hand away from the village, through the fields of flowers and grass to an unassuming cave carved into the side of a hill. There they'd left her, too frightened to venture past its threshold again. With a patient smile she'd obliged and told them she would go in alone to root the monster out. They'd nodded, clutching each other a few feet from the entrance and watched enrapt as she ventured bravely on ahead.

She smelled him before she saw him. The stench of burnt flesh assaulted her the moment she stepped foot inside the dank cave and it didn't take long before she found its source. It was obvious why the children had been afraid. Stretched out on the earthy floor of the cave was the body of a man, covered with blackened skin and raw seeping wounds. Her features softened as she knelt at his side, convinced he was already dead.

It seemed impossible that anyone could survive such horrible burns. It was obvious whoever had brought him to this place intended for it to be his tomb. If he wasn't dead already when they brought him, they'd left him to die from starvation or infection – whichever killed him first.

She felt nothing but sympathy in her heart for this faceless man she didn't know. Was he someone's father? Someone's husband or friend? What kind of life had he led up until the moment of his accident? Had it been virtuous? Or was it filled with crime and deceit? It was impossible to know from looking at what was left. Death was an incredible equalizer.

With one last glance around the cave, she made ready to return to the children to advise them that the 'monster' had indeed been vanquished. However, the sound of a rasping breath made her pause. Torn, she stared down at the body she'd thought already dead and watched the minimal rise and fall of his chest. Touching her hand to the only unburned portion of his body, the spot directly overtop of his heart, she spoke to him in a calm reassuring tone.

"My name is Kikyou. I'm the miko from the village nearby. Do you understand?"

"Yessss," was the rasped reply, hissed from the depths of a throat scorched by smoke and fire.

"Are you in pain?"

The silence that followed seemed to indicate that the answer should've been obvious. Her face softened with sympathy once more as she studied his injuries. There was nothing she could do to heal them. He would ultimately succumb to them, and soon. At best she could make him comfortable in his last hours or days, however long it took for him to pass on. Resolving to do just that, she offered the slit of an eye that was staring up at her a gentle smile.

"I must leave you now, to gather bandages and food from the village, but I will return shortly. What is your name?"

"Oniguomo."

His single dark eye darted back and forth in its socket, absorbing every inch of her visage. She felt his gaze on her and brushed off the instinctual response to feel repulsed by it. She was a miko. It was her duty to uphold her vow to help those in need. Disgusting and repulsive as he may be in appearance, this man, Oniguomo, deserved her help and whatever small bit of comfort she could offer him in his final days. She stood to leave and was surprised by the touch of his hand against her foot. His fingers left bloody marks against her pristine white tabi socks.

"So, you will help me?" he asked, sounding hopeful and disbelieving all at once. She smiled down at him and discreetly moved her foot out of his reach.

"Of course."

--

In the long hours that passed between her visits he occupied himself with imagining what she must smell like. The fire had destroyed his nose and his sense of smell along with it, but he liked to think that if he could breathe her in she would smell pure and untainted, earthy and clean. Kikyou - the beautiful, virginal miko.

Her delicate features, so refined and perfect in their design, had looked down upon him that first day with such sympathy and tenderness. He'd always been a vain man, and her face spoke to his vanity. He'd once been a handsome specimen and she would have looked perfect at his side. Were he not stuck in such a useless body he would've already made her his.

During the long nights it was visions of her body entwined with his that staved off the merciless waves of pain. It was her face he dreamt of and yearned for upon waking. Even knowing what he was, a bandit of the vilest origins, she returned daily, like clockwork, to tend his wounds and feed him spoonfuls of broth to keep him alive with her well-intentioned ministrations. Whether she realized it or not, he'd already staked his claim on her. For him there could never, and would never, be any other.

In all of his travels he'd never once met a woman who possessed such beauty and grace. Gods, what he would have done to have a body once again. One that would let him pursue her the way he wanted, defile her the way he wanted. There was something about her that fulfilled every one of his impure desires, and his pure ones too.

He wanted her to know what it meant to yearn for another until your heart ached for them. He wanted to educate her on the pleasures of the flesh and stake a claim on her innocence. He wanted to see no one but himself reflected in her eyes. He wanted many things, but the stench of death that hung about him like an ominous cloud made them impossible. She never said as much, but he could tell by the way she breathed shallow whenever she drew near and wrinkled her nose as she changed his oozing bandages that the smell of his decaying flesh repulsed her.

He was repulsive, repugnant right down to his soul and yet, he'd never wanted something so badly in his entire life. Even as the disgusting creature he was, he deserved to have her. It was his right. The gods owed him at least that much for forcing such a miserable and agonizing death upon him.

He spent his days immersed in such thoughts until she would arrive and then his mind would be at peace, if only for a short while. Perhaps it was his overpowering desire for her or his overwhelming feelings of disgust towards his morbid condition that brought the demons to him on that last day. He'd lifted his heavy eyelid expecting to see her at his side and saw the face of some vicious creature instead. It snarled at him as it read the depths of his soul's darkness through his eye.

"So, you wish to be free of this form? You want a body that will allow you to pursue that miko?"

"Yes."

The demon abandoned his side to confer with the others who hovered around him like vultures circling their prey. The demon returned a short time later and nodded in agreement, a cunning glint now lighting his yellow eyes.

"If we give you a body, what will you give us in return?"

What did he have left to give but the only part of himself that'd been left unchanged by the fire? Black, tainted and impure though it was, his soul would be a feast for demons such as these. A small price to pay if it meant he could have everything he ever wanted. A body and Kikyou at his side – he had no need for eternal peace if such a thing could be his fate. Once she belonged to him he would be forever satisfied. All he needed was a body and all they needed was his soul to devour.

"My soul. It is yours to have if you provide me with a body I can move in."

The demon nodded in agreement, sealing their cursed pact.

As the hoard greedily poured into his soul he began to laugh. It was all too perfect. He would finally have his heart's greatest desire and with his new body he would possess a beauty and power that would finally make him her equal. He practically shivered with ecstasy as he envisioned her response to his new form.

He could picture the scene clearly in his mind – he'd walk up silently behind her while she was picking flowers in the field outside the cave. He would touch his hand to her shoulder and she'd turn and look upon him with eyes that recognized instinctively who he was without his needing to say a word. He would invite her into his embrace to thank her for taking care of him so diligently and she would oblige, unable to resist the pull of attraction between them. Then there, in that field, he would take her innocence. He would make her his and start them down the path to their future.

At his side she would make a beautiful bride. He would no longer know the pain of yearning for her touch. He would not suffer the hollowness he felt during her absences. The world could not force him down, leaving him to bow beneath the weight of its trials. She would complete his existence, the perfect yin to his yang, and he would be satisfied for the first time in his miserable life. In her eyes he saw their future and in her smile, perfection. He deserved nothing less.

He felt nothing but euphoria in those last moments, thinking of all that could be and what would be between them. It was as the final demon licked its lips and sunk its teeth into what remained of his soul that it whispered the ugly truth he had never considered.

"Her heart already belongs to another."

"Traitorous bitch."

And in the flash tidal wave of rage, pain, loss and betrayal that followed that cruel revelation, that the monster known as Naraku was born.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for LJ's iyficcontest weekly drabble challenge. The theme for week 161 was "Non Canon Pairings." I thought up this idea while riding my bike home from the library at 2 am. It started with me wondering what Naraku must have thought about Kikyou while she was looking after him and grew from there. It won first place so I hope you like it!


	8. Inferno

You feel it too, don't you?

The burn that spreads like rampant wildfire through your veins…?

It consumes you slowly; one capillary, one vein, one artery at a time, until your body becomes a raging inferno.

You squirm, you writhe, you arch against its pull, but every movement, every breath, only feeds the flame.

It's useless to fight it. It's useless to try. The fire will always win.

Can you feel it now, as I thread my claws through your dark hair?

And when I scrape my demon fangs against the tender skin of your neck, just so?

If my tongue darts out to taste the bittersweet salt of your tears, your sweat, do you feel it then?

And when I move inside you and make you mine; in that final rush when you scream my name, does it consume you then?

…It consumes me.

Every part of you devours me whole, until there's nothing left of what I used to be.

I can't stop.

I won't ever be able to.

Because when you look at me with those eyes, and when I hear my name fall from your lips with a gasp of pleasure, I can't help but wonder where I'd be without that burn to drive me.

Tell me… Do you feel it too?

My heart races, thupa thupa thupa, feeding the flame, burning me faster.

How much more of this I can stand?

And then, like the cool rush of an ocean's wave you answer -

_Yes…_

_

* * *

Author's Note: _I wrote this for LJ's iyfic contest weekly drabble challenge. The theme for week 168 was "Burn" and this little piece won 3rd place!

I intentionally left the identity of the characters open to the reader for interpretation. When I first started writing I thought of Inuyasha and Kagome, but as it got to the part where he asks "If my tongue darts out to taste the bittersweet salt of your tears, your sweat, do you feel it then?" I was thinking more of Sesshomaru and Rin (a legal aged Rin, of course).

In any case, I hope you enjoyed the read. Feel free to leave a review.


	9. Not Mine

The scent was one he didn't recognize, and yet, he found it painfully familiar. Curiosity drove his feet forward until he stood amongst the trees at the edge of the forest.

She was there, looking older than he last remembered. He'd been gone for many years.

For the first time he wondered if it was too long. She wasn't the child he remembered. True, she was Rin, but was she _his_ Rin?

He didn't enjoy the way that question left him feeling so unsettled.

It didn't take long to pinpoint the source of the unfamiliar scent. His cold amber eyes watched as a child presented her with a bouquet of flowers. She smiled as she accepted them. Wrapping her arms around the boy, she cradled him to her chest and kissed the top of his dark head.

A boy.

A son.

_Her _son.

His chest tightened. He fought to breathe. The tree next to him suffered the punishment of his claws as they dug deep into the bark.

A _human _son.

He repeated the thought, unsure what the sickened feeling in his gut was supposed to mean.

He watched mother and child play together in the warm afternoon sunlight, feeling every part the unwelcome voyeur. At one point she glanced his way as though she knew he was there, watching her. His muscles tightened to run but she simply shook her head and went back to entertaining the child.

_Her_ child.

Not his.

He'd been gone for far too long.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I wrote this for LJ's iyfic contest weekly drabble challenge. The theme for week 171 was "Curiosity" with a 250 word limit.

I'm not sure what made my mind go immediately to Sesshomaru and Rin for this theme, but it didn't seem inclined to search elsewhere for inspiration so I went with it.

I chose Sesshomaru's final sentiment in this piece, "Not his", because it can be conveyed two ways - the option of which is left up to you, the reader. In one reading, he regrets that she is no longer "his Rin", while in another he regrets that her child is not his.

Because Sesshomaru doesn't treat her like a normal human, I don't believe it ever would have occurred to him that she would eventually outgrow him and go on to have a very normal _human_ life, complete with a human mate and a human child. I think the revelation here feels like something of a betrayal to him. He'd always expected her to remain loyal and he took her for granted. The end result was that he lost her. A tough lesson, but a lesson learned nonetheless.


	10. Excess Baggage

I could remember every detail of my last moment with him – the solid strength of his arm around my waist, the scent of the trees and earth that clung to his fire rat haori, the contrast of his silver hair against my ebony strands as they spilt over my shoulder, the warmth of his breath on my cheek…

If I closed my eyes, it was almost like I was there again, right back in that moment when Fate decided to part us. There were so many things that I wish I could've said to him, things that would never have the opportunity to be heard.

It had been three years since that moment and I still couldn't move past it. I refused to accept that this, this life, this boring, un-fulfilling, meaningless existence was my _destiny_. It felt wrong, in every way; it felt empty.

The truth was, I was lonely and I missed him.

Not a night went by when I didn't dream of sleeping beneath the stars in the countryside with him at my side. In class I sat there wondering what he was doing and imagining the adventures we'd be having if I were back in his world. Each day that I got up, put on my uniform and headed to school was a reminder that this world I now lived in was mine, forever, and the world I longed for, his world, could never be mine again.

After my 225th failed attempt at jumping through the well, I'd tried to tell myself that I was happier this way. That other life had been nothing but a lot of excess emotional baggage anyway, hadn't it? Near death adventures, saving the world from evil, painful love triangles – I didn't need those things complicating my life! Besides, now that I wasn't halving my time between school and the feudal era my grades had improved. I had free time to go to the mall with my friends and stop for ice cream after school. And for the first time in my life I could go on a date without worrying that a certain irate hanyou would suddenly show up and cause a scene.

It was true, life was simpler. Life was everything I had wanted it to be and yet, I'd never been unhappier.

I could remember thinking back then that this was all I wanted – for my life to go back to normal. I'd moaned about my fate, at times wishing I could be a regular teenage girl again with no obligations of hunting jewel shards or slaying demons. I'd been so determined to get back to this place, so headstrong when it came to living some semblance of a 'normal' life. Now I had everything that I'd wished for and I'd give it all up if it meant that things could go back to the way they were before.

I'd gladly sacrifice trips to the mall, movie dates with Hojo, even my high school diploma, if it meant that when I peered inside this well he would be waiting for me at the bottom, ready to take me home. I held my breath and peered down into the well's inky black hole.

Hope rode high in my chest, swelling my heart and constricting my lungs as it always did. I don't know why I still hoped anymore. Three years had gone by and not once in all that time had the well let me through. I don't know why I expected this day to be any different.

I rested my hands atop the worn wood grain and thought again about that last moment we'd shared together and all the days that had come since. As I recalled the tears that'd been in my family's eyes when we'd reappeared in that pillar of light, I began to wonder if I was the reason the well had separated us. In that moment, all I'd thought was how relieved I was to see them again and how thankful I was to be home. Once I was in my mother's arms I'd felt no desire to ever leave the safety of their protection. My thought had been resounding and final – _I'm Home._

With a sinking feeling in my stomach I began to realize that it was my own fear that'd kept us apart. My hands gripped the lip of the well tighter as I fought back a cry of agony and frustration. Of course, it all made perfect sense now that I'd pieced it together.

After spending so many days alone in that dark place my thoughts had only been of home. My mind was preoccupied with making my family happy again and the only way I could do that was by staying safely in the modern world. I'd wanted to do that for them. I'd wanted to graduate high school for Mama and watch Souta grow up a little more. I'd wanted to make sure Gramps was okay and that someone would be there to help him take care of the shrine. I'd wanted to enjoy what was left of my teenage life – to be reckless and immature and boy crazy just a little while longer…

I'd wanted all of those things and it wasn't until each of them had been accomplished that I would be able to go back to him without regret. I would never wonder what could have been. I'd stayed, I knew. I understood what came next for me here as clearly and as readily as I understood that I would never truly be truly happy again unless I was at his side.

_I'm ready now_, I thought. _I'm finally ready. Please, take me back to him._

I stared hard into the furthest depths of the well, straining my eyes against the dark shadows. I waited a while longer and concentrated hard; too scared to breathe for fear that I was wrong.

What would I do if I was never able to go back? I shook the thought out of my mind, stubbornly unwilling to contemplate anything but success. When two people loved each other as much as… When two people needed each other like we did, was Fate cruel enough to keep us apart?

"Kagome? What are you doing down here?"

My mother called to me from the stairs, patient understanding underlying her tone. She'd been so good to me these past three years, indulging me each and every time I determinedly jumped into the well. She'd never once scolded me while dabbing antiseptic on my cut knees. Never once did she suggest that I forget about him and move on. She'd never know just how much I'd relied upon her strength to help me through those first few rough patches. She'd never once complained, never once let me down. She'd been my rock, my strongest pillar of support for three years, and compared with that a mere 'thank you' sounded so inconsequential.

I heard her slippers clap softly on the stairs as she made her way down and then her hands was on my shoulder, warm and strong.

"The well…"

We gasped in unison as the midnight black depths of the well shifted and changed. The tiny space appeared to warp and expand, collapsing in on itself and bridging out until it looked as through we were staring through a small window at a beautiful, sunny sky.

"Mama… I…"

Her hand on my shoulder tightened briefly before she pulled me into a strong hug. She understood, just as I did, that I wouldn't be coming back this time. When I pulled back I'd expected to find tears and hear desperate pleas for me to reconsider and stay. I was only half right. There were tears in my mother's eyes, but she was smiling at me as though she were seeing me for the first time.

"I'm so proud of you."

Her words struck a chord and I felt the tears in my own eyes bubble over.

"Mama, I'm going to miss you so much!" I sobbed before wrapping my arms around her once more. I felt like a child, crying the way I was, but she didn't seem to mind. She soothed me with quiet words and gentle strokes of her hand against my back until I'd calmed down.

Taking me by the shoulders, she pushed me away and offered a reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kagome. We'll miss you, but we'll be okay here. Don't worry about us. It's time to go to him. I'm sure he's missed you, too."

I nodded and my eyes slipped to the well. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that the blue sky was there, the same as before. I still had time, but there was no knowing how long it would last.

My mother suddenly looked thoughtful as she made her way to the well steps.

"Perhaps I should pack a few things for you to take along? I think your yellow knapsack is still in the hall closet…"

She pursed her lips in thought over that one, no doubt trying to remember where she'd seen it last. I shook my head, suddenly certain that there was nothing from this world that I wanted to bring with me. If I was going back to that place I wanted to have a fresh start, a new beginning, with no excess baggage from my past.

Mama smiled, understanding the way mothers do, and motioned for me to stay put while she disappeared out the well house door.

The wait felt long but she was only gone a few minutes. I spent the entire time staring down into the well, willing that window to remain open just a little while longer. I wondered how different it would be, being back there. Would I feel like an outsider all over again? Or would things pick up right where they'd left off?

I wondered too about my friends and how they'd changed. How much more grown up would little Shippo be now that three years had passed? And Sango and Miroku, had they finally married now that his curse was lifted? A smile flitted across my lips as I wondered if Sango had had any luck curbing his lecherous ways.

And Inuyasha, who'd been such a constant presence in my thoughts, I wondered about him too. How was he? Had he been keeping himself out of trouble? Had he changed like I had or was he still the same stubborn, ill tempered, rash hanyou I'd fallen in love with? And maybe more importantly, would he still care for me even now that so much time had passed?

My heart didn't have time to linger on that last worrisome thought. My mother was back with an object in each hand. She smiled as she handed our most recent family photo to me. Her and I stood side by side, wearing identical smiles on our faces. Souta was looking off to the side, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. Gramps seemed to be looking in the same direction wearing an expression of abject horror. What you couldn't see was Buuyo, just out of camera range, treating one of Gramps' newest acquisitions like a scratching post. I chuckled at the memory and felt my eyes mist up as I tucked the photo into my skirt pocket.

"Thanks Mama," I whispered, barely able to get the words around the lump in my throat.

"And don't forget this, too!" I stared down at the offering and blinked. Of all the things she could've given me I really hadn't expected this to be among them.

"I guess you might call it an _omiyagi;_ from our world to theirs," she explained with a wink.

I smiled and shook my head as I took it from her and set it on the lip of the well. I couldn't resist glancing down once more, just to be sure. The window was there, just as before, waiting for me to jump through it. I was beginning to feel anxious that I was wasting time. I'd never forgive myself if I missed the only chance I would ever have to return to him.

"Mama…," I began, not sure how to say 'goodbye' to my mother for the last time.

"I know, sweetheart. It's time to go."

I nodded and stepped forward, accepting her hug. The tears in my eyes blinded me as I whispered, "I love you."

I felt her kiss the top of my head and her hand stroked my back as she replied, "I love you too, baby. Now go, before it's too late."

Feeling numb and anxious, I stumbled to the lip of the well and eased myself onto it as I had so many times before. I'd once taken for granted how simple it was to travel between our two eras. Not any more. With my _omiyagi_ in hand, I glanced over my shoulder to offer one last parting glance to the world that had been my home for eighteen years. I could already feel the nostalgia setting in.

And then, with a hopeful glance at my mother, I jumped.

oOo

It was warmer than I'd expected it to be. The late March air in the modern era had felt crisp, still on the cusp of Spring. This atmosphere here was different – warmer and more humid. I breathed in deep and noticed that the air was heavy with the perfume of the flowers growing in the field and the rich damp earth all around me.

My hands went instantly to the walls in search of some wayward vine I could use to climb my way up. Instead my fingers found gouges, like claw marks, carved into the wall in segments of five, here and there.

_Inuyasha…_

I bit my lip, feeling instantly guilty for having kept him waiting for so long. How many times had he tried to come for me? How many times had the well denied him access? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. If the pain of separation had been anything for him like it'd been for me… My heart already ached.

That thought made me all the more determined to find my way out of this well. I needed to find him. I needed to apologize for making him wait, for hurting him the way I had by our separation. It took a few moments of scrambling around before my hand slipped over a vine that was strong enough to hold my weight. I hoisted myself up awkwardly, embarrassingly out of practice, and planted my foot against the wall. The fingers of my other hand tucked my _omiyagi_ into my shirt and then searched for another strong group of vines to use as a hand hold.

It was a slow procession - one hand and one foot at a time. The climb that I'd once accomplished with relative ease now felt infinite. My muscles were sore from disuse, but I refused to give up. Each step brought me closer to the bright, beautiful blue sky above me. Each step brought me closer to him. How could I dare give up now?

It was as I was searching for one last hand hold to hoist myself up that a dark shadow suddenly blocked out the brilliant sunlight. I gasped in surprise and stared up at the hand being offered to me.

Smooth pale skin, razor sharp claws, and long, graceful fingers that wrapped so protectively around my own. My heart leapt in my chest as I placed my hand in his, shocked at how real his touch felt against my skin. He was so warm and strong and, more importantly, _real_.

I couldn't bear to look away as he pulled me up those last few steps, from the darkness of the well into the light of the afternoon sun. The breath caught in my throat as I read the emotions swimming in the depths of his amber eyes that for once weren't hidden beneath layers of fear. Love and hope, anxiety and thankfulness, they all seemed rolled into one and I smiled as I realized that for the first time our eyes were finally casting the same reflection.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?"

They were the first words out of my mouth, and the most important ones for him to hear. He needed to know that I'd never meant for things to happen the way they had. I'd never meant to abandon him. I'd never wanted to hurt him by leaving him behind without so much as a goodbye.

He spoke my name with awe, the word just above a whisper. I smiled at him while doing my best to blink the tears out of my eyes. Hearing my name on his lips and the tenderness that was there sent a tidal wave of emotions crashing through me. It'd been so long since I'd heard his voice that I'd started to forget how soothing the raspy baritone could be.

I struggled to find the next thing I wanted to say to him, kami there were so many, but my mind was a jumbled mess and I couldn't find any way to sort the words out right to make them coherent. The struggle didn't last long.

"You idiot. What've you been up to?"

His words were harsh and wounded but the tone behind them was gentle. I had no doubt of that when he wrapped his arms around me to pull me into a hug. I nestled against him, perfectly content to lay my head on his chest and listen to the steady drum of his heart.

The old Inuyasha and Kagome would've blushed and leapt away from each other at the thought of being so close and showing such unguarded emotion, but this was different. This felt so right there was no need to run from it.

I sighed, content, and breathed the scent of him in – trees and earth, just as before, but with a touch of wood smoke now too. He dipped his head and buried his nose in my hair while his arms tightened around my back. I memorized the rough feel of his fire rat haori beneath my fingertips and the softness of his silver hair against my cheek. I listened quietly to the healthy, racing beat of his heart and the shaky breaths of warm air that tickled the crook of my neck.

_I've missed you so much more than you could possibly know_, I thought as I pulled away to stare up into his eyes.

There was a glimmer in the honeyed amber that I recognized, but it wasn't something I'd seen often. I knew what would come next as he pulled me closer, his eyes intent on mine. It felt as though I'd waited an eternity for this moment between us, the moment when we would finally break down that last, final barrier between us.

I almost groaned aloud with frustration when he suddenly pulled back half way through our almost first real kiss to take the _omiyagi_ out from under my arm. He held it up and stared at it confused until he realized what it was. Then, a wide, broad grin spread instantly across his face.

"You brought me ramen?"

At that point I had to laugh. I nodded and answered through the giggles, "It's a present from Mama. She thought you might like it."

"Like it? Do you have any idea how many times I've craved this stuff since you left? I've tried to find substitutes in this world in towns and stuff but there's just nothing like it here! Man, do you have an idea how frustrating that is?"

"You know, I think I do," I admitted, sending him a knowing smile.

He was still grinning at the ramen when I discreetly slipped my hand into his. His fingers folded over mine as though it was the most natural thing in the world, as though my hand had belonged there all along. I looked up to find him grinning down at me, the ramen in his other hand momentarily forgotten. The truth of the moment left me momentarily winded, but even so, I'd never been more certain of anything in my entire life.

I was finally home.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I wrote this for LJ's iyfic contest weekly drabble challenge. The theme for week 172 was "Baggage" and this little piece won 1st place! Many thanks go to Forthrightly for nominating this one-shot for an IYFG Award as well ;)

Ever since the end of the manga I've been wanting to do a one-shot like this as a way to explore what Inuyasha and Kagome (specifically Kagome) must have been going through during their three years of forced separation. I couldn't have been easy on either of them. I hope that emotional struggle came across in this piece.

In any case, I hope you enjoyed the read. Feel free to leave a review.


	11. Springtime in the Sengoku Jidai

The scent of sakura drifted in on the breeze, announcing the arrival of Spring to the Sengoku Jidai. All around her, Kagome saw the world coming alive after the long winter and for the first time in her life, she felt a part of that change.

She followed the worn path through the forest to Inuyasha's favourite retreat. He liked to linger in the Goshinboku's ancient branches. It seemed strange to some that he was so attached to a simple tree, but she understood. The tree was a part of him, just as this place was a part of her.

She found him standing beneath its branches, staring thoughtfully at the ground. Sneaking an arm around his waist, she asked, "What're you doing?"

He didn't answer at first, so she followed his gaze to find a tiny seedling poking up through the rich earth at the base of the tree. It was only a small bud, but it was strong and healthy, and one day it, too, would become great.

Inuyasha pulled her close and placed a tender kiss against her brow.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I know," she reassured him with a soft sigh. "We both do."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for the new IY drabble group on LJ IY_Themes. This was the first challenge of the draw and the theme was "Tree", to be covered in no more than 200 words.

I liked the idea of connecting Kagome to the cycle of new life that comes with Spring. The change of season and the seedling at the base of the tree are all allusions to the life growing inside of her. I hope it came across that way.

Comments/Reviews are welcome :)

- Langus


	12. Someday

Kohaku had never thought himself a complicated man.

The knowledge that he was no great philosopher or intellectual mind, and never would be, had never troubled him. And while he could read and write more easily than most, he was prouder of his achievements on the battlefield than he was of his penmanship.

The demons killed by his hand now numbered in the thousands. His weapon, the sickle, had been mastered after only five years of intensive training, when most others would have taken twice that time. And at 19 years of age, he led the army of one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful, demons in the country.

It was an impressive resume by anyone else standards but his own. No matter how much blood he spilled, or how many countless hours he dedicated to honing his skills, it was never enough. How could he possibly be satisfied when those things he worked hardest for would never bring him what he truly wanted?

It had taken nearly five years for him to realize it, but what he wanted was her.

He wanted her easy smiles and laughter. He wanted her hands in his; warm and small and soft against his calloused touch. He wanted to know what it would be like to wake up with her in his arms and find her eyes focused only on him. There were times, too, during lonely nights, when he wondered how it would feel to have her legs wrapped tight around his waist while she quietly moaned his name in his ear.

She, alone, could bring him happiness. He knew it just as surely as he knew that 1 + 1 equalled 2 and that his sickle's chain was exactly one half the length of a _semachi_. But it wasn't as easy as that. His confidence on the battlefield meant nothing once he found himself within five feet of her. It was then that his words evaporated and his mouth went dry. His hands sometimes shook too, along with his knees, and on those rare occasions when the sleeve of her silk robes would accidentally brush the bare skin of his arm, he'd stop breathing altogether.

It was little wonder why she took no notice of him.

With Lord Sesshomaru as his competition, the match was over before it began. His Lordship had never demonstrated more than a passing interest, but that didn't stop her from tailing along at his side. Even when he wasn't around she talked of him incessantly, always wondering what he was doing and when he would return. The jealousy that burned inside of him was almost as bright as the yearning he felt for her.

He knew, of course, how foolish it was to dream of things that would never be his. Yet, strangely enough, just when he'd resign himself to defeat something incredible would happen.

Like today, when she sat alongside him in his favourite thinking spot beneath a large maple tree. With her bare feet kicking away at the grass, she'd talked to him about everything and nothing for hours. He'd listened intently while she chatted away and even managed to answer her questions without stumbling over his words.

It was unexpected moments like those gave him hope; that potent, addictive elixir. And hope made him believe that what seemed impossible wasn't entirely out of his reach. Some day he might just wake up to the sight of her brown eyes in the early morning light and feel the solid weight of her body in his arms. On those days, smiling would be second nature and laughter would be easy.

And maybe someday she'd bear a child that was his, one they could call their own, that looked just like her nothing at all like him.

The thought brought a timid smile to his lips.

Someday, he told himself, someday.

Maybe even tomorrow.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for the IY_Themes drabble challenge on LJ. The theme for the week was "Silk" to be tackled in no more than 750 words. This is my first attempt at trying to capture Kohaku's character in any of my fics. I was lucky enough to have it place 1st! w00t! Any thoughts on characterization from any Kohaku fans out there would be much appreciated!


	13. Paper Lantern Indulgence

Paper Lantern Indulgence

Kagome's heart thrummed with excitement as they made their way down the crowded street. Kyoto's annual Gion Matsuri festival was unlike anything she'd ever seen; noisy and colourful, with something to appease the eye or tantalize the senses waiting around every corner.

Inuyasha's hand was warm around hers and his grip strong as they made their way through the dense throng of festival goers toward the bridge that lead into town. He left her there with a promise that he'd return shortly and wearing a knowing smile she watched his red haori disappear into the sea of kimonos.

Having nothing but time she lingered against the bridge's railing and stared up at the vast night sky. The paper lanterns lining Kyoto's streets had blotted out the stars entirely, but out here they illuminated the heavens. The view was breathtaking.

A sudden wind from the East brought with it the scent of blossoms and something unexpected.

"Onii-san! I didn't expect to see you here."

Sesshomaru glowered at the casual way she addressed him and made a show of resting his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Miko." He answered curtly before promptly diverting his attention to the festival. "Inuyasha is inside?"

Kagome nodded and a conspiratorial smile played across her lips.

"For someone who isn't a people person, you picked a strange night to visit Kyoto..." she wondered aloud.

He didn't actually _move_, but from where she stood his entire being appeared to sigh with exasperation. A sudden exuberant shout of "Sesshomaru-sama!" in the distance gave him away entirely.

Kagome glanced between the stoic demon and the young girl who'd mysteriously become his charge and stifled a giggle. Sesshomaru sent her a look that strongly suggested, on pain of death, that she keep this to herself.

She nodded, wearing an indulgent smile.

"Don't worry Onii-san, your secret's safe with me," she promised, adding a playful wink.

His eyes narrowed and he muttered an audible 'Hn' before taking his leave with a jubilant and freshly kimono-ed Rin in tow.

Inuyasha returned, as promised, a short while later and greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

She grinned at the memory of the 'Killing Perfection's' reputation ruining secret, but decided that perhaps it was one she didn't mind keeping.

Snuggling in close, she rested her head against his sturdy shoulder and answered,

"Nope, not a thing!"

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for the dokuga_contest group on LJ. The theme for the week was 'Linger', to be covered in 400 words. This entry won first place! Huzzah!


	14. Rin Has A Boyfriend

Rin Has A Boyfriend

Kagome uttered a tiny sigh of complaint against the dogged September heat and tied her hair into a hasty knot at the nape of her neck. Taking a moment's rest from weeding the herb garden, she sat back on her heels and considered dinner. She was no chef, not by any stretch of the imagination, but even she got bored of the same old thing.

Sesshomaru lingered nearby, finding respite from the sun beneath the shade of a large black pine. He was visiting Rin again, as he was accustomed to do every few weeks or so. He never stayed away long and she often wondered if this was as much for her benefit as it was to appease his own desire to see his young human charge.

After a moment's consideration she decided to join him, decorum be damned. She kept a safe distance and for his part he didn't seem to mind having a sweaty miko plop down next to him. His gaze briefly shifted to where she sat before it returned once more to the village. He'd been unusually quiet the past few days and for Sesshomaru that was saying something.

"So, what's eating you?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her modern euphemism and maintained a thoughtful silence. He seemed particularly interested in the village today, far more than usual. It didn't take long for her to discover why. She followed his gaze to where Rin sat atop a fence, talking and laughing with some young boy.

_Oh_, she thought with a smile. _Oooh..._

"Rin has a boyfriend?" she wagered, and by the sudden way he glared in her direction she knew she couldn't be far from the truth.

"And this displeases you..."

He didn't answer, not in so many words, but the indignant snort that followed expressed his views on the matter adequately enough.

Kagome joined him for the moment in watching the young pair. She knew the boy, of course. He was a young farm hand named Taro. He was simple and uncomplicated; he smiled easily and had never known a day of pain, hardship or sorrow in his seventeen short years. His dreams amounted to nothing more than wanting a wife and a home and, someday, many sons to carry his name.

In short, he was beneath her in every way. The Lord of the West, it seemed, had greater things in mind for his strong willed, independent young charge than to watch her waste away her days as a farmer's wife.

It was plain for anyone but Sesshomaru to see that the attraction was entirely one-sided. Taro, like many of the other village boys, was hopelessly in love with the blossoming young Rin and unfortunately for them, she wasn't the least bit interested. She was friendly enough with them of course, which was perhaps cruel in its own way, but it never went beyond that.

In her eyes there was only one man important enough to have her heart. Shame he couldn't see it.

"I think you need to trust her a little more," Kagome suggested cautiously. "She's a smart girl."

His silence continued but she sensed an air of acceptance from him. She spoke the truth and no one knew Rin better than he.

Satisfied that her day's work as the village's resident relationship therapist was complete, Kagome slowly got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her robes.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she wondered aloud.

Silence answered her and she turned to find him gone. In the distance Rin bid a hasty goodbye to the forlorn Taro and made a quick dash for the tree line. It wasn't difficult to guess where she was headed, not a smile like that beaming across her face.

_Some things never change_, she thought and with a shake of her head knelt back in the dirt, determined to make some headway before dinner.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for the iyfic_contest group on LJ. The challenge them was "Independence" to be covered in 250+ words. This entry ended up winning first place!


	15. Useless

He despised the boy at first. Useless, clumsy and slow - that was his first impression. The boy, Kohaku, tried to protect Rin but his efforts were weak and ineffective. He was far more trouble than he was worth. This is what he thought.

But Rin enjoyed his company, so he permitted the boy stay.

As time passed, contempt faded into distaste. The boy grew taller, and stronger. He was less clumsy and slow, but he would never be strong enough to protect Rin without help. He fought hard, with everything in him, but what good was trying when she could end up dead at any moment? The boy's skills were ineffective and he remained utterly useless. This is what he thought.

But Rin smiled when she spoke to him, so he permitted the boy to stay.

More time passed and his distaste faded into tolerance. The boy became a young man. He grew into the body of a fighter, strong and agile. He was quick with his hands and light on his feet, and far better with his weapons than any human he had seen before. The boy Kohaku was more than adept at killing demons, perhaps even an expert, but it was irrelevant. Skill alone wasn't enough. In the end, he was nothing more than human. All it would take was one misstep, one swing of his sickle that was too slow because of his inferior human reflexes and Rin would be dead. What purpose did he serve? This is what he thought.

But Rin's cheeks turned pink when she watched him train, so he permitted the young man to stay.

Rin was in her sixteenth year when the boy Kohaku became a man. His shoulders were broad and muscular, the shoulders of one who has trained with swords his entire life. His calves were strong, hard like iron after years spent fighting demons. There was confidence in his footsteps when he entered a room, and he stood taller then before. The hesitation and self doubt that had dogged his every expression and movement in his early years was gone. But when he spoke to Rin all traces of that hard earned confidence vanished. He stooped, stuttered and kept his eyes low, barely able to meet her gaze. They hardly talked, just watched one another from a distance. He saw no reason to keep the boy around any longer, but the expression in Rin's eyes when she looked at him was intriguing.

He appointed the boy second in command of his army. Rin was not pleased.

"How dare you!" she'd shouted at him, the quiet girl who never raised her voice except in laughter or song. "How _dare_ you."

It was many weeks before she spoke to him again after that.

It was winter when his tolerance finally warmed to acceptance. Rin left the castle to visit a friend in a nearby village. An unwelcome storm blanketed the ground with layers and layers of pristine white snow, and the wind made it difficult for even his eyes to see through the wall of white. When Rin didn't return by dark they searched for her, he and the demon slayer Kohaku.

The blinding snow and cold obliterated all of his senses, smell, touch, and sight. Even his hearing was dulled by the insulating wall of white. It was hours before he made it to the village. Rin's friend said she'd left hours ago when the snow first started to fall. Panic set in. He had no faith that the boy would find her and his skills were of no use in the storm. What would happen to Rin if they failed?

He'd trudged back through the forest, his every sense straining. A private sigh of relief escaped his lungs when he saw Kohaku carrying her steadily through the snow, as though she weighed nothing at all.

"Where did you find her?" he'd asked quietly, watching the reassuring puffs of misty air leave her nose with each breath.

"There's this tree she likes to sit under sometimes to watch the stars...so I thought maybe...," he answered and then trailed off. His cheeks darkened, but not from the wind or the cold.

"She's fine. She's safe," Kohaku concluded, and he nodded in agreement because he knew it was so.

It was spring when he saw them under that same tree, talking close. They spoke in quiet tones, their eyes no longer looking nervously at the ground. Kohaku's larger calloused hand lightly held hers, their fingers entwined. He found it strange that hands designed to hold weapons could have such gentleness in them. His demon hands did not possess the ability to bestow such feather light touches against her cheeks, or skim the underside of her jaw. A mouth filled with fangs could never place such delicate, reverent kisses against her lips. And what he felt in his heart... Such emotions would never burn in his demon eyes with the intensity she deserved, because it was simply not in his nature to do so.

Compared to that boy, that man, that demon slayer, what was he, Sesshomaru, but a monster?

It was late in spring when she asked to leave. She looked radiant sitting atop Ah-Un with Kohaku's arm wrapped securely around her waist, protecting her from all harm. How the tables had turned. It was he who had become useless and obsolete. All he could offer her was protection, but that boy held the promise of so much more – love, companionship, and a family – all things he could never give her. She deserved those things. This is what he thought and watched her go without uttering a single objection.

He despised the boy in the end. Not for what he lacked, but for what he possessed; all the things he would never have and the one he truly wanted.

* * *

_Author's Note: _If you enjoyed "Someday" you might like this piece. Think of it as a branching off of sorts - revealing the evolution of Rin and Kohaku's relationship from Sesshomaru's perspective. This drabble won first place in the iy_themes "Monster"challenge so I'm pretty proud of it. Hope you enjoyed the read :)


	16. Nihilist

The stench of humanity reached him long before he caught sight of the abomination that shared his blood line.

_Inuyasha..._

The name rang through his thoughts like a foul curse.

He found him beneath a tree, defenceless and unaware. With one swipe of his claws he could cut him down as easily as one would swat a fly. The thought was tempting and his claws curled in reflex.

The small creature looked up at him with large, curious eyes.

"Where is Mama?" he asked.

"She was your mother, not mine, hanyou," he answered, his words filled with disdain.

The creature's face grew pensive.

"Where did she go?"

It was then that he noticed the fresh grave marker behind the boy.

Ironic that he should be the one to explain it to him. Perhaps it was better this way. The boy needed to understand that this world would offer him no comfort.

"Away."

The hanyou's face brightened with unfounded hope.

"To where?"

"Somewhere you can never follow."

Satisfied, he abandoned the bastard child to his own devices.

What did he care for some half breed? Humans and their ridiculous emotional attachments. He, Sesshomaru, would never be trifled by such inconsequential things.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Written for the iy_themes LJ group's "Away" challenge. The word limit was 250 max. I was really surprised and excited to find out that this one won first place!


	17. One Hundred Strokes

The brush slipped easily through her hair as she counted the strokes.

_…57, 58, 59…_

Every night she did exactly one hundred strokes because her mother had once told her that it was the secret to beautiful, healthy hair. She wasn't sure how much of that was true, but it had long since ceased to matter. By the time those hundred strokes were complete, whatever stresses had plagued her day had sorted themselves out. She released them with each pull of the brush, until she was ready for bed with a quiet mind and a contented heart. Sometimes Inuyasha helped, but tonight he was already stretched out on their futon ready for sleep. With a smile she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, timing her strokes to each breath.

_…98, 99, 100._

Setting aside her brush, Kagome let out a quiet sigh and glanced at the clock sitting atop her table. The time read 7:46, though she knew it to be quite a bit later than that. The clock's batteries had died several months back, but she hadn't had the heart to remove it. Her mother had packed the clock in her bag before she'd gone through the well to reminder her of the world she'd come from.

Nineteen years ago, she'd been born into a world where everything was timed to the minute – the trains, the school bells, even the chime that rang through her town signalling the lunch and dinner hour. Now she lived in a place ruled by the rise and fall of the sun, where meal times were dictated by the rumble of hunger in a belly and bed times by the sleepy haze that followed a filling evening meal.

There were times when it was overwhelming. She would find herself checking her wrist for a watch that was no longer there, or sitting bolt upright at the crack of dawn terrified that she'd be late for school. Sometimes Inuyasha would tease her about it and others he'd simply hold her. It was happening less frequently now, but there were still moments when she'd catch herself and a wave of homesickness would hit.

That's why her routine was so important. Each night when she knelt down to brush her hair, she would look at that silly clock and feel comforted. For those brief moments she allowed her thoughts to dwell on her home through the well and the family and friends she'd left behind. She would pray for their happiness, just as she did each day, then glance over at the man whose love had drawn her to this world. It was nice to have something to remember that other place by - even if it was only a broken clock.

"And besides," she whispered with a faint smile, "you're still right at least twice a day."

Getting to her feet, she bid her family a fond goodnight and then eagerly sought out the warmth of her bed and her husband's welcoming embrace.

* * *

_Author's Note:_This one was written for an image prompt challenge (a clock) at the **i_b_4_y** LJ group in Sept 2011. It was recently awarded 1st place for best Ficlet in the Feudal Association July 2012 Awards. I couldn't be happier with how it turned out :)


End file.
